A touch screen panel, as an input and output means for sensing a touch position of a user on a display screen and receiving information on the sensed touch position to perform an overall control of an electronic device including a display screen control, is a device which recognizes a touch as an input signal when an object such as a finger or a touch pen is touched on a screen. The touch input device has been mainly mounted on a mobile device such as a mobile phone, personal digital assistants (PDA), and a portable multimedia player (PMP) in recent years. The touch input device is being used throughout overall industries such as a navigation, a netbook, a notebook, a digital information device (DID), a desktop computer using an operating system that supports touch input, an internet protocol TV (IPTV), a state-of-the-art fighter, a tank, and an armored vehicle.
However, since the touch panel is added on a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED), and an active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) or embedded in the display device, there is a problem in visibility for a user.